The Chess Game
by letsloveXOXO
Summary: Life is full of pain and suffering. Being pawns in a game is something nobody wants. They want to be the King or the Queen. Greed is something dangerous. And greediness started this game.


**Title:** The Game

**Vampires:** Creatures of the Night. They are most powerful at night but they can walk in the day. Each vampire has different ability. They posses great beauty and power. Immortals.

**Fairies: ** They are the creatures of the day. They also posses great beauty. They have pointy ears and their clothes are made of the things found in nature mostly leaves. They also have different abilities. They are called the 'Perfect Mate' because of their kind nature and what they can do for the other creatures.

**Humans:** They are the balanced creatures. They do not have power. They are the most vulnerable.

**Main Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Side Pairings:** Takuma/Senri, Yuki/OC, Aidou/Kain. Kaito/Zero (one sided), Kaname/Yuki (one sided), Ruka/Rima, Senri/Rima (sibling/friendship), Takuma/Rima (sibling/friendship), Kaname/Ruka (one sided), Yagari/Cross

**Original Characters:** Kaoru Daihide, Kimiko Keikich, Natsuko Rei, Akio Akemi, Hideki Juro, Ichiro Jun, Kazuo and Kenji

It was a peaceful day at the Kiryuu household, the famous Vampire Hunter clan. The family is up to their usual business. The Kiryuu twins, Ichiru and Zero, are up to their usual business: annoying their neighbor, Kaito with their demands.

"Can you tell me again why am I doing this?" an ash-brown haired boy ask standing at the highest branch of the tree looking down on 2 identical silver haired boys.

"You're doing this because you love us so much that you'll get that delicious red apple for us." the boy on the right said smiling innocently at the boy in the tree.

"And because were hungry, Kaito-nii." the other silver haired boy said.

"Tsk. Whatever." Kaito said and continue his climbing to get the damn apple.

As he reaches the top he plucks the apple that the twins wanted and yelled at the two boys. "Oi! You damned brats! Catch you're stupid apple!"

Kaito then throws the apple down to the boy on the right who managed to catch it. He then climbs down and then stared at the two while they eat. The two boys shared the apple with content smile.

"You two are disgustingly sweet that it makes want to puke." Kaito said making a gagging motion.

The boys just stuck their tongues out at him and continue to eat their precious apple.

"Tsk. Annoying brats. You-"

"Zero! Kaito!" a woman's voice called cutting Kaito's rant. The 3 boys look behind them to find a woman with waist length blond hair that was tied in a ponytail running toward them. As the woman reached them she took deep breaths before speaking again. "Zero. Kaito. Yagari-san is looking for you. And Ichiru shouldn't you be in bed resting. What are you doing out here?"

"Mom, Ichiru and I were just asking for Kaito-nii to get us an apple. And we were just playing outside. And it's not good for Ichiru to always stay inside. And plus he's better now. He can come and train with us now, right?" Zero said looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid he can't Zero. I don't think it will be best for Ichiru to train today. He can go tomorrow." their mother said.

"That what you said yesterday and the day before. I'm fine now. Why can't I go?" Ichiru complained.

"It's for the best, Ichiru."

"But-"

"Go to your room."

"But Mom."

"I said go to your room now." their mother said. Ichiru look at his mother and at his twin brother who was looking at his mother in disbelief and then left as he know even his brother can't do anything about it now.

"You two should go and train." she said sighing as the two other boys left without a word.

A man who resembles the twins walked towards the woman and placed an arm around her waist.

"Don't let it get to you, love. Were just doing what's best for them. They'll understand it when their older. We'll keep them safe." the man said kissing the woman's cheek.

"Kaname! What are you doing?" a loud cheery blonde said to a brunette whose holding a very thick book.

"Isn't it obvious Takuma? I'm reading." Kaname said raising an elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well…I can see that but what are you reading?" Takuma ask getting behind the brunette to see what's written on the book.

"The Fairies." Kaname replied.

"Why? What is so interesting about them?"

"I am just curious. The Fairies are peace loving creatures how could they just agree to a war. My mother told me that the Fairies were called 'The Perfect Mate.' They get along with any race but how could they just turn their backs on humans and vampires?"

"There are just things that books can't answer, Kaname. The story of the war was really incomplete. Nobody knows what truly happened. There are some versions that we started it and there are versions that the Fairies started it." Takuma said also thoughtful about the thing Kaname said.

Kaname didn't reply back as he resumes reading. So, Takuma with a sigh decided to seat down and read some books himself.

As their training ended Kaito and Zero parted ways.

"I'm home!" Zero shouted once he was inside the house.

"Welcome back. How is training?" the man that looks like Zero said emerging from the kitchen.

"Same as usual. Tiring. Gonna go head up stairs. Talk to you later, dad." Zero said as he ran upstairs.

Zero knocks on their door and said. "Ichi, I'm home. What are you doing?"

The door open and reveals a sleepy Ichiru and said. "Nii-san welcome back. How's training?"

The magic words have been said and Zero immediately started telling his brother about his day. Half an hour later their mother came to get them to eat dinner. Their father once again asks about Zero's training. Zero started telling what he told Ichiru. Ichiru noticed the proud look in his parent's face as Zero told his story. Ichiru couldn't help the jealousy his feeling towards his brother.

'If only I'm stronger. Mother and Father would love me like Zero. If only I could be great Hunter.' Ichiru thought bitterly.

And with that thought, the chess game has stated.


End file.
